A Week With the Dopplers and Jim
by Ayo126
Summary: This is a story about the Dopplers and Jim visiting Ayowhat will happen? The story will be based loosly on readers' commentsreviews.


A week with the Dopplers and Jim

Disclaimer: I do not own, endorse, or stake claim to Disney's "Treasure Planet," or any of its characters. places, worlds, etc.

Author's Note: The reason that this first chapter contains nothing of what happens while the Dopplers and Jim are at 'my' home is because my plan is to use the ideas of readers' comments and etc. This would thus allow more enjoyment on the readers' parts. 

CHAPTER 1 PART I

A voice blared loudly from the small, red radio on Ayo's computer desk. Outside, the rain came down in torrents that left her at total loss as to what she should do to occupy herself. She was thoroughly disapointed that the weater was so rotten for a July afternoon. A small pile of multi-colored plastic animal figurines lay in a jumble on the desk-top. A plastic lion and jaguar were positioned to be engaged in a fight.

"Why buy a mattress anywhere else?" A chorus of women yelled from the speakers.

"BeCAUSE I feel like it!" She hollered back. Ayo jiggled the small, silver knob on the radio-face. She twisted her face in irritation as she searched in vain for decent music.

"Shake that laffy taff-" "-Bon Macy's sale!" " I'm in love with a stri-" Ayo rolled her eyes in complete and utter desperation.

"What is with the CRAP on our radios these days?" She looked upwards, eyes squinted closed as she continued to mess with the tuner. The sound of rapidvoices and loud percussion music chanced itself, before dissappearing into static. "NO ya' don't! As the cap'm would say..." She listened intently, turning the knob,and finallyfound the station once more. An African chorus was chanting in the background, as the lead female vocal poured her voice out. "That's real music for you!" She muttered as she cranked up the volume.

The girl stood smartly, and clomped in her big, heavy boots to the kitchen. "What today? Crackers...chips-ooh, Macaroni and Cheese!" She set down the blue box of noodles and filled a pot with water, switched on the stove top, and waltzed back into the computer room.

"That was the East African adult chorus, part of their new album, 'Kikuyu of Africa,'" droned the man at the the radio station.

"You don't need to sound so happy, dude," Ayo smirked.

"Now, it's 12:37 PM, July 27th and I've been informed that there is a contest we'll be conducting here at '142.79, LMNOP'. It looks like the forty-second caller will get to be visited by...well, Disney characters of their choosing for one whole week. So, that's caller forty-two at 555-5255. Alright, back to our African Music Marathon, it's 12:40 on '142.79 LMNOP'."

As the sound of African voices returned, Ayo nearly fainted. "NO way! How is that possible? Am I crazy-is that really what he said?"

After ten straight minutes of non-stop chatter (as well as pinching and slapping herself to be 100 sure that she'd heard right), she screamed when the computer's clock read '12:50'. "Oh my gosh! I gotta' call in! I shall spend seven blissful days with African lions!"

In a haste, she dialed in the number, accidentally called the wrong number, and dialed the radio station. As soon as someone picked up she yelled excitedly, "Hello?"

At the other end of the line a monotonous voice answered, "Congratulations, you're caller number forty-two."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1 PART II

"What do you MEAN I can't spend a week with the Lion King cast? You said-" Ayo hollered in shock.

"I'm sorry, but apparently you will be visited by Disney characters of you choice-from the company's list." A man's voice interupted, sounding slightly exhasperated.

With a sigh, Ayo replied foggily, "Well, then, what can I choose from?" Inwardly she cursed Eisner for this predicament.

"Oliver & Company, Pocahontas, Mulan, and Treasure Planet."

Ayo thought over her options carefully, before announcing, "Alright, then, Treasure Planet. Who do I get to-"

The radio broadcaster sighed, "Alright then, I'll need your name, number, and address. "

After giving her information to the station, she asked once more, "Who will be visiting me, then?"

"Ah, it seems Captain Amy, Dr. Dropper, and a James Mohawk. " The man hurriedly spat out.

"Wouldn't that be Captain Amelia, Dr. Doppler, and James Hawkins?" Ayo corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Congratulations. The trio will arrive late this Sunday. Expect them about six 'o clock. "

"Um, okay, bye."

She hung up the phone, and stood standing dumbly for five whole seconds (which can be considered an accomplishment for her). Then, she leaped high into the air, yelling, "yippeee! This is gonna' be SO cool!" Looking up at the ceiling, she whispered, "Don't worry, lions-I still have that safari next year." She skipped merrily into the kitchen, to see the pot of water on the stove boiling over with white foam.


End file.
